villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Villains Fanon Wiki:Rules
You must follow all of these rules below. General Rules #As of the FANDOM Guidelines. You have to be 13 Years of age or older to register a Wikia Account, If you are Under the Limit, You can view the Wikia as a guest. Behavior # Respect the wiki staff. If a content moderator or administrator deleted your article, it was for good reason. Do not speak disrespectfully to them, The penalty is three months. # Harassing other users is NOT acceptable. Remember, Nobody likes a bully. # We have no tolerance for trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment. please be aware that this is not a chan site. # If you see a Troll or A Vandal, report them to a Administrator and leave them alone. Do not engage in any Flame War, you'll be only fueling the desire to cause problems. # We also have no tolerance for vandals, any form of vandalism results in being warned. # Sockpuppeting is forbidden. ## If you don't know what that means, sockpuppeting is the act of creating alternate accounts with the intention of deceiving others. For example, after being blocked, a user creates an alternate account. They evade their ban and fabricate a new identity. That is sockpuppeting, and thus a breach of this rule. # Do not request personal information and do not give out the personal information of someone else against their will. This is considered doxxing. # We also had the Strike Rule: ##Strike 1: 2 week ban ##Strike 2: 1 month ban ##Strike 3: Permanent ban Content # Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. # Do not copy info from other sources # Only create pages about THE VILLAINS, no songs, lists of powers or weapons, if you want to write about it, we have the Evil Fanon Stuff Wiki. If you disobey this rule, you will receive a one-month block. Categories # Do not create absurd/irrelevant sub-categories. Villain-specific rules # No Heroes unless they were villains that had redeemed themselves but still have villainous traits that could be easily spotted. New Comment Rules #No harassment or bullying, or making fun of disorders. #Reasons for deleted comments are: bullying and harassing users, drastic and offensive content, pornography, doxxing, the comment being nonsensical and irrelevant or containing SJW propaganda. #Swearing in the comment section, however is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. Administrator Rules # Only Protect pages for good reasons, see https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Page_protection for more # Do not abuse your power, if this happens then you have to be demoted # Don't be inactive, if you stay inactive for 2 weeks then you will be demoted # Do not copy anything from other wikis, if you go to far this might be considered plagiarizing and will have to be demoted. # always listen to the owner, what ever they say it's final Category:Maintenance